What I like about You, Tina!
by LumosMaximan
Summary: Finn sings a love song to a special girl in Glee club, but one you'd never truly expect! :) So some inspiring Classic Rock comes to the rescue when declaring so very surprising feelings!


"Finn!" a shrill voice screamed to him from across the choir room. Desperate to ignore her, he hid behind Puck and Sam who in turn decided to be jerks 'Gee, thanks guy!' he though as Rachel came storming up to him. Straightening himself and vividly looking round to try and busy himself, give pleading eyes to other glee members. He locked eyes with Kurt was currently in Dave's embrace, who just shrugged, Dave giving a similar movement, but then "Dude, just tell her!" he mouthed and nonchalantly pointed to Rachel. Finn rolled his eyes and shrugged; Dave simply nodded and went back to Kurt who was currently nudging his side for his attention. "Finn!" Rachel was suddenly very close causing Finn to yelp in shock, also causing many of the other Glee club members to chuckle at his girlish scream. Frowning and feeling embarrassment creep onto his cheeks, he looked down to glare at Rachel. She stood tall (in her own short way) looking up to him with hard eyes that were telling him that 'she was getting her own way'. Sighing he sat himself down in the chair that just happened to be behind him.

"What do you want Rachel?" he sighed, preparing for the onslaught that was awaits him, running his hands over his face and up through his hair. She tapped her foot and stood directly in front of Finn, obstructing his view from everything but her.

"Listen Finn, as you seem so busy to ignore all of my calls, my texts, my emails and even ignoring me in the corridor; which I'm sure are just mistakes-"she firmly stated

"No they're not" he muttered, interrupting her little speech but she chose to ignore him.

"Anyway...I'm glad I finally caught you to discuss us getting back together, now I know it's been almost 10 months since the break up but I'm sure we can get back on track to our budding relationship and being the power couple envied by our fellow glee clubbers!" she beamed, revealing her smile that too Finn made her look like a creeper. It made Finn very uncomfortable as he shuddered near her. He decided to follow Dave's advice and just tell her.

"Look, Rachel. I've been nice and managed to put up with your constant persistence with me, but really, it's gotta stop!" he urged her, standing up to make his point. However from the look upon her face, she didn't seem to understand.

"Exactly! So we both agree that our relationship needs to continue!" she once again pulled her creeper smile.

"No Rachel..." he sighed, she just wasn't getting it.

"Finn?" the sweet and innocent voice called form the doorway, looking up his heart swelled and he broke into a wondrous smile. Tina stood there with a timid smile upon her face, holding a letterman jacket in her small hands. He pushed past Rachel and strode directly towards the adorable girl "Finn, you left your jacket at my house last night..." she sweetly told him as she delicately handed him the jacket. He couldn't stop smiling and looked down to the jacket. He carefully took it and smiled.

"Thanks Tina" he smiled once more as she blushed and they both walked back towards the group. Rachel was just about to interrupt them as Mr. Schue slide in.

"Alright guys, so you've been working on songs that reflect a certain feeling towards another. So who would like to go first?" He asked, clapping his hands and looking along the group. Finding an inch of courage Finn held up his hand, catching the knowing look from Puck, Sam and Artie.

"Mr. Schue, I would!" he openly stated as he walked towards the drum set that was already set out for him by the band. Puck and Sam grabbed the guitars whilst Artie grabbed his rusty bass. Mr. Schue took his seat with the rest of the observing club as Finn cleared his throat. "Well, as you know this song is about feelings you have for someone else, and well...I would like to sing a song to someone special, so...I hope you like it!" he smiled but got slightly worried as Rachel's creeper smile returned, but he kept his eyes on Tina who gave him a small wave. Breathing deeply he waited for Puck's opening cords:

_**Hey...uh, uh huh**_

What I like about you  
You hold me tight  
Tell me I'm the only one wanna come over tonight  
Keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things that I wanna hear  
Cuz its true that's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you

What I like about you  
You really know how to dance  
When you go  
Up, down, jump around  
Talk about true romance  
Keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things that I wanna hear  
Cuz its true that's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you

Hey... uh, uh huh

What I like about you  
You keep me warm at night  
Never wanna let you go  
You know you make me feel alright  
Keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things that I wanna hear  
Cuz its true that's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you  
You, you, you  
That's what I like about you...__

The whole club stood in applause as Mr. Schue took to the centre room; he had a very proud smile on his face. "Wow...Guys that was amazing! Finn, when did you get the time to rehearse that?" he was honestly astounded by his students' enthusiasm in the song.

"Well, Finn decided that it was important to sing this to someone special to him, so he managed to twist mine, Sam's and Artie's arms into getting involved so we rehearsed everyday all last week and also earlier today!" Puck smiled to the Spanish teacher whilst a blush crept onto Finn's face.

"So...Finn, who was this special song dedicated too?" the teacher asked with a sly smile. Finn smiled and sighed, the blush getting bigger.

"Well, it's a special song that i like, so it needed to be someone special in the group, who does so much and it's what I like about them..." he smiled at Tina. But of course...

"Oh, Finn! I knew you wanted to get back together!" Rachel squealed in glee, clapping her hands frantically! "I'm the special talent in the group and its sweet to dedicate a rock song to me so that i would take you back!" she once again flashed her creeper smile!

Finn was very pissed now. "Geez, Rachel the song isn't for you! It's for Tina!" he all but yelled! Rachel was stunned silent, and she sat back down in her chair.

"For me?" Tina shyly asked, a blush too appearing on her face. Finn nodded, the group was practically gobsmacked. Fortunately the bell rang and all of the glee clubber scarpered to give them some private time, Santana and Quinn practically dragging Rachel out the room. Tina gave a small smile to Finn and stood up, slowly walking to him, she stood in front of the drum kit where he was still currently sitting. "I really like the song Finn..." she sweetly smiled; it was the smile that kept melting his heart.

"Y-You did?" he stuttered, he had never been so happy and so nervous at the same time. She nodded as she leant over and placed a sweet kiss upon his lips. His heart was doing back flips, as he returned the kiss. Upon parting Finn looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Tina...would you be my girlfriend?" he prayed she would say yes, he nearly screamed as she nodded and kissed him once more.

Little did they know, the New Directions were standing in both doorways, smiling at this delicate moment. They watched as Finn ran to his bag and jacket, they were shocked when he boldly wrapped the letterman jacket around Tina then taking her hand. They quickly took off as they both walked together, hand in hand, out of the school.

Tina and Finn, Boyfriend and Girlfriend!

**There we are my luvvies! **

**A bit if Tinn or Fina for ya! **

**The song was 'What I like about You' by The Romantics (Classic Rock, totally up Finn's street!)**

**That's all for now...**

_**LumosMaximan**_


End file.
